


Hope Springs Eternal, Deer

by evoboo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Deer Bonding, Established Relationship, Multi, Nudity, Suggestive Themes, Team Dynamics, friend/relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/pseuds/evoboo
Summary: Needing some respite and quality together time following the Alliance victory against the Empire, The Golden Deer and their erstwhile Professor set out on a badly timed hunting trip.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, various combo's
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Mud Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday requested three-part ficlet. You know who you are... Nuff said :D

The fierce rainstorm appeared as if from nowhere, the sky darkening in a matter of minutes and the heavens opening in a deluge of epic proportion.

‘Well now, isn’t _this_ fun.’ Lysithea grouched miserably as the gang of former Golden Deer student’s huddled in close to thick trees trying to seek some shelter from the rain.

‘It’s only a passing shower.’ Leonie insisted optimistically, her voice chipper.

Thunder rolled ominously above them, and a brilliant burst of lightning followed directly after, splitting the dulled sky dramatically.

‘I... I...I don’t think it’s entirely safe to stick it out here, guys… under trees, I mean...’ Ignatz said nervously.

‘We are in the middle of a frikkin’ _forest_ , Ignatz!’ Hilda groaned. ‘It isn’t like we have any other option _but_ to stay under trees!’

‘We didn’t bother checking out that cave I spotted earlier.’ Claude called out, ‘It’s a bit of a hike away, but we might as well head in that direction... it would be on the route back towards the army camp.’

‘Really… we should just sit it out here and wait a while.’ Leonie insisted. ‘There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky when we left this morning... I promise you that this is just a...’

‘If you _dare_ say ‘’passing shower’’ one more time, I _swear_ I will gag you!’ Lorenz threatened.

 _‘Passing shower...’_ Leonie stuck her tongue out at him.

‘Mature, Leonie... so _very_ mature...’ Lorenz sniffed, water running off the end of his sharp nose in a river.

‘Now, now... play nicely children...’ Byleth alone looked supremely unconcerned by the complete soaking that they were all receiving. ‘Claude is right, we _did_ appear to pass shelter a while ago, and even if we fail to find it again, we will be on the right course for camp... so let’s pull ourselves together and get going.’

‘But we haven’t even had a sight of any prey yet!’ Leonie moaned as the others began to gather their gear and prepare to march.

‘It was a bit of a long shot from the start, sweetheart.’ Byleth consoled the girl. ‘Our army marching through here just days ago would have disrupted the local wildlife... This trip was always more about taking a well-earned break from routine than any real attempt to stock our larder.’

‘Maybe for you!’ Raphael grumbled. ‘Leonie promised _me_ real meat!’

‘Come on… let’s make a move...’ Ignatz was ready and wiping the rain from the lenses of his glasses in a futile effort to keep his vision clear. ‘We can make it back to camp before nightfall if we’re lucky.’

‘I know it’s a shame hun.’ Lysithea had taken Leonie’s arm to gently pull her along. ‘It would have been nice to spend the night out in the wild - just us Deer like in the old days... but no-one can control the weather! We might as well just get back before we all drown.’

‘At least _somebody_ speaks some sense around here.’ Lorenz muttered, following up behind the two women. ‘I _said_ that a hunting trip was a poor way to spend our downtime in the first place...’

‘There is no need for us to argue.’ Marianne’s soft voice cut in. ‘I am far more concerned that we are all soaked to the skin, and the nights are freezing once the sun goes in. After our last battle, _none_ of us are in the kind of shape where getting a chill is a good idea.’

‘There speaks the voice of reason!’ Claude approved cheerily. ‘C’mon then follow me... we are heading in the direction of that cliff-face to the south.’

Claude took up at the front point of their party, with Raphael enthusiastically clearing his path through the undergrowth. Byleth guarded the rear with Hilda by her side. They travelled as swiftly as the terrain and the weather allowed, talking mutedly as they concentrated on finding shelter. Eventually, as they drew closer to the natural formation of rock they had been heading for, they were forced to move even slower as the saturated ground became marshier and unfirm underfoot.

‘This really is deeply unpleasant.’ Lorenz muttered as he squelched through the mud.

‘Try it from my perspective.’ Raphael grunted, the sheer weight of his impressive musculature sinking his feet much further down into the spongy surface than anybody else.

‘What the hell is that?’ Lysithea screamed suddenly, her voice shrill as there was an ominously loud and prolonged noise from directly above them all.’

‘Watch out!’ Byleth was already moving towards Lorenz and Leonie, as a thick river of mud came cascading down the embankment where they were walking. Before anyone else could react - Byleth had pitched both of them forward, trying to clear them from the path of the oncoming and swiftly moving fall.

She succeeded to a point. As the other’s scattered safely, Leonie was knocked from her feet but was able to rise again quickly. Lorenz – whom Byleth had only managed to throw half as far as the smaller woman - was hit by a much more weighted assault and was brought down heavily to his knees. Byleth herself took the brunt of the flow and was pulled entirely under the fastly churning morass.

Lorenz was nearest to where Byleth had been overtaken. He struggled to get up, so instead, was forced to crawl as swiftly as he could to where he had witnessed her go under.

‘Here!’ He called urgently as the other’s waded in to join him.

‘Well, _that_ was a whole new experience...’ There was a deep sigh of relief when Byleth’s voice filtered out as the mud was cleared from around her head. ‘What irony it would have been to have actually managed to defeat the Empire and slay Edelgard... only to die inelegantly in an overgrown mud pie...!’

‘Your humour continues to be _completely_ inappropriate, Professor.’ Lorenz admonished her, holding her head tenderly as the others worked on freeing her limbs. ‘What in the _world_ were you thinking - running at us like that..?’

‘I love you too, Lorenz.’ She smirked up at him.

‘Yes... Well.’ He laid a gentle kiss to the muddy top of her head. ‘Don’t do it again.’ He grumbled.

Once Claude was assured that the others were going to be able to get Byleth free, he wandered to the rockface, his eyes sharply focused, trying to seek out the cave entrance he’s previously discerned. The gloomy darkness that the rain had brought did nothing to help his endeavours.

‘Hey... I found it!’ He called triumphantly a short while later, turning to beckon his companions over. ‘I don’t believe it...’ He murmured when he spied what they had been getting up to while _he_ had been working.

Byleth was free of her entrapment and was currently leading Leonie and Lysithea in a spirited game of mudslinging.’

‘Seriously?’ He asked, jogging up towards them and getting a well-aimed splattering of mud hit his cheek for his trouble. 

Lysithea giggled and rose up from rolling around in the marsh. ‘I’m a mud-swamp-monster!’ She told him, laughing as she launched a second handful of stickiness at him.

‘Is that so?’ Claude took a deep slide towards her knees and brought her swiftly down again, gathering up his own handful of ooze and rubbing it in her face mercilessly.

‘Oh dear...’ Marianne was wringing her hands worriedly on the edges of the mud pit. ‘I _really_ don’t think this is a very good idea... Night is coming, and you are all going to freeze to death!’

‘Don’t worry, Mari, I found us that cave.’ Claude grinned up at her. ‘Once these miscreants have had their fill of mischief, we can get in out of the rain.’ He gestured back to where he’s found the opening in the rock just as Byleth landed on his back, knocking him clear of Lysithea.

‘You’re looking exceptionally beautiful today, Teach.’ Claude teased her as she straddled his chest, pinning him down. ‘Mud seems to suits you!’

‘I wonder how much it is going to suit you too!’ She smirked at him, readying her assault.

‘Hey... this cave...’ Ignatz called out loudly. ‘It...um... it has a door!’

‘It’s locked too!’ Raphael added helpfully.

‘What the hell?’ Claude sat up and shared a confused look with Byleth before she rose up off of him and went swiftly over to check out the door for herself.

‘Well, this really is odd!’ Byleth mused, scrutinising the lock carefully. ‘Marianne, Hilda... do either of you have a hairpin?’

Marianne came forward, letting down her customary braid and handing Byleth a large pin. ‘Will this do?’ She asked.

‘Perfect.’ Byleth nodded. It took her less than a minute to get the door open.

Claude pushed his way into the darkness first, listening hard for the sound of anything living in the unknown space, but only hearing a strange bubbling sound. 

‘Lysithea, do you think you could manage a bit of illumination for me, sweetness?’ He asked.

‘What’s it worth?’ She grunted.

‘My everlasting gratitude?’

‘That’s _not_ going to buy me many sweets, Claude....’ 

‘How about the promise of a load of sweets?’ Claude took the hint.

‘Pfft… I’m not a child anymore, you know... I have no interest in sweets...’ Lysithea chuckled to herself as she conjured up a massive fireball. ‘Your wish is my command, oh Lord and Master.’ She laughed.

‘You know, I think I liked you better when you were too busy studying to irritate me...’ Claude grumbled. ‘You aren’t too big to be put over my knee..’ His words petered out as they both stared around in amazement at the sight in front of them.

‘I look forward to seeing you try...’ Lysithea murmured distractedly. ‘Um… Claude, what the hell _is_ this place?’

‘It’s a hot springs complex!’ Byleth answered from behind them. ‘I didn’t realise there were any in Fodlan. I’ve only ever been to one in Almyra... when I worked there with my da…’

Lysithea launched her ball of fire into a made-up pit off to the side of the enormous cavern. The wood blazed up immediately, obviously treated with something to help it burn, which mitigated the warm dampness in the air.

‘There are supplies over here!’ Marianne called out, having gone to investigate a recess in the rock that looked to be man-made. ‘Blankets and towels. A wine rack... even a store of dried food!’

‘This pool is huge!’ Leonie had gone over to the water that was obviously a natural feature despite the stone additions that surrounded it and had been sunk in it as well to offer places to sit. ‘The water is really warm!’ She exclaimed, after warily dunking her hand in.

‘I don’t know why you are all so surprised...’ Claude was grinning from ear to ear. ‘Don’t I _always_ take you to the best places?’

‘You have outdone yourself this time Duke Reigan!’ Leonie gave him an ironic bow. ‘I guess this means we can at least get rid of all the mud!’

‘No!’ Byleth called quickly. ‘You can’t wash it off in there! You are supposed to get clean _before_ you enter the springs!’

‘Eh?’ Raphael looked confused.

‘The hot waters are therapeutic... you aren’t supposed to dirty them. Byleth pushed her way further back into the cavern. ‘Here!’ She called. ‘Cleaning pools.’ She started to reach for the leather straps on her armour. ‘There are buckets and soap... but we can use one of these smaller pools to soak the mud out of our clothing before setting them out to dry by the fire.’ 

Marianne came up with an armful of towels. ‘I’d like to take a good look over you if I may - see if you suffered any injury.’ She said, her nimble fingers helping Byleth to loosen her ties. ‘At the very least, you are certain to be sore tomorrow if I don’t...’

Everyone had started to shed their muddy and soaked outer clothes as buckets of warm water were passed around, and towels were handed out.

‘It really is quite humid in here, what with the fire and the steamy water.’ Ignatz noted as he began working on helping Raphael to get his boots off his feet. They were so heavy and slick with mud that the operation was proving difficult.

‘Do you need a hand with that?’ Hilda offered, after a moment of watching Ignatz struggle. 

‘It’s okay, I think.’ Ignatz had a determined look on his face. ‘You aren’t all that muddy Hilda... no point in messing you up and causing more cleaning.’

‘I’ll help you.’ Claude came and grabbed a boot as Raphael braced himself solidly. ‘Thanks to Teach and Lysithea, I’m already just about as muddy as I could possibly get...’

‘Hey Lorenz...’ Byleth had removed her armour and placed it carefully aside after rubbing the worst of the mess from it with her cloak. ‘You need to get undressed. Marianne wants to look you over too.’

Lorenz mumbled something indecipherable.

‘Come here, and I’ll help with the strapping.’ Byleth beckoned him. ‘It’s the least I can do after failing to punt you far enough to avoid you getting covered!’ She grinned.

‘Don’t you think we should set up an area for the men and an area for the women?’ Lorenz asked as he slowly walked over. ‘We could use a few of the blankets to make up a screen...’

‘Does anyone else have a problem with getting naked and bathing together?’ Byleth called out to the others inquisitively.

‘Pfft. We’ve pretty much lived in war-camps for the last year with no privacy whatsoever... I honestly don’t think I have a single shred of modesty left.’ Lysithea snorted.

‘Marianne... surely you...’ Lorenz raised a brow at the quiet healer who was staring questioningly at him. 

‘Don’t look to me to complain.’ Marianne advised him softly. ‘I have healed all of you at some time or another and have most certainly seen you all naked, as well as having tended to your most intimate bodily needs. Given that, it would be rather churlish of me to be unwilling to reveal my own body to my dearest and most trusted friends, don’t you think?’

‘Surely though propriety demands that we at least make an effort to... Oh!...’ Byleth had shed her top and was looking at him a little belligerently. 

‘Is there something _wrong_ with my body Lorenz?’ She asked.

He swallowed hard and looked swiftly away. ‘Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not.’

‘Aww, leave the poor man alone, Teach.’ Claude was grinning. 

‘I’ll set you up a screen if you want one, Lorenz.’ Leonie was obviously amused but was trying to hide it. ‘Heaven forbid that the famous Gloucester family jewels be set on display for people not worthy of being regaled by their awesomeness!’

‘It’s fine.’ Lorenz sighed grumpily. ‘My concern was merely for you ladies; however, it appears that it was misplaced.’

‘It is a kind and gallant thought, of course... but I reckon we are all okay with sharing.’ Byleth told him gently she removed the rest of her clothing and turned to Marianne to be checked over. Suddenly she chuckled. ‘You are obviously forgetting that we have all _already_ seen you naked Lorenz... there was that incident with the spider in your tent, remember...?’

‘Oh, Goddess! I’d forgotten about that!’ Raphael started to bellow with laughter. ‘The whole bloody army got to see your pale, naked arse _that_ night!’

‘You just _had_ to bring that up again, didn’t you.’ Lorenz sighed as he started reluctantly to undress.


	2. Deeply in Hot Water

‘This is _way_ better than a hunting trip.’ Lysithea sighed happily, as she lounged back in the warm waters of the pool, her head resting comfortably against Leonie's chest.

‘Hmph...’ Leonie complained half-heartedly, only as a token gesture since her own level of relaxation wasn’t conducive to forming actual words.

‘I have to admit that while I had heard tales of the restorative properties of water’s such as these, I’d never put that much credence in them actually being true.’ Marianne said thoughtfully. ‘I can literally feel the soreness of the last battle melting away... it really _is_ rather wonderful.’ 

‘So who’s turn is it to get the next bottle of wine?’ Claude queried lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes.

‘Yours.’ Raphael replied immediately.

‘What? Didn’t I get the last one?’ Claude sighed, shifting himself up slightly.

‘ _I_ got the last one.’ Hilda poked him sharply in the side. ‘Go on lazy...’

‘Meh, I guess I’m not _that_ thirsty after all...’

‘Claude!’ Hilda poked harder.

‘Alright! Stop poking... Sheesh..!’ He pulled himself up into a fully seated position with some effort. ‘Do I _really_ have too?’ He moaned.

‘I’ll go.’ Byleth was already on her feet and climbing from the water. ‘I want to check on the rice we set to cook anyway...’ She added, picking up a towel to wipe herself down and then tying it around her waist.

Claude watched her as she moved to the fire to stir the pot of rice that was simmering away. When she headed to the nook that stored the supplies, he heaved himself out of the pool and padded silently after her.

‘Watch out, Professor... Claude’s on the prowl!’ Leonie called out helpfully.

‘Hey!’ Claude made a rude gesture in her general direction.

‘Oh no!’ Byleth reappeared with a bottle in each hand and a grin on her face. ‘Somebody save me!’

‘I’m saving the wine!’ Lysithea darted towards them and swotted at Byleth’s bottom playfully before grabbing the bottles. ‘You’re on your own dealing with the idiot Duke, though!’ She smirked. ‘I reckon you’re up to the task...’

‘Deal with me?’ Claude dived toward’s Byleth and swept her up into his arms bridal style. ‘Teach can’t get enough of my boyish charm and devastatingly good looks... tell them dearheart!’ He demanded.

‘You talk a good game... but then you have _always_ loved the sound of your own voice!’ Byleth laughed at his pout.

‘The Prof is _way_ too clever to be taken in by a silver-tongued rogue like you!’ Hilda challenged as he reached the pool and stepped in. ‘Mine!’ She demanded, standing up and holding out her arms.

‘I’ll have you know that my tongue has _never_ garnered any complaints.’ Claude grinned as he handed Byleth over to Hilda, who sat back down with her arms around her friend possessively. ‘I’ve managed to raise quite a few moans, groans, and screams... but definitely no objections!’

‘Way too much information...’ Lorenz grumbled.

‘I’ve got to agree with Claude on this one Hild’s...’ Leonie had an impish grin on her face. ‘I mean, it’s not like _you_ are particularly quiet in your appreciation, now is it?’ I reckon most of the army is aware of just how much you enjoy Claude’s tongue.’

‘At least I don’t burn down tents in the throes of passion... hmm?’ Hilda grinned back.

‘That was _one_ time, Hilda!’ Lysithea had the decency to blush.

Marianne started to giggle. ‘The rather unfortunate places that Lorenz suffered burns was pretty interesting though, honey!’

‘Excuse me!’ Lorenz squeaked. ‘Whatever happened to patient/healer confidentiality?’

Marianne reached out to pat him gently on the thigh. ‘You were lucky I was able to prevent it from scarring, hey!’ She smiled at him.

‘Yeah, you did a bang-up job with that.’ Leonie complimented her. I was sure the damage was going to be permanent. What a waste _that_ would have been!’

‘How did I manage to not hear about this?’ Ignatz looked glum. ‘I seem to miss out on all the best stories...’

‘You and me both, Iggy!’ Raphael chuckled. ‘It’s probably because _we_ aren’t deviants like the rest of our friends!’

‘Raphael... really?’ Marianne gave him a level look. ‘It was less than an hour ago that I heard you murmuring that Byleth’s leg reminded you of a chicken drumstick and you really wouldn’t mind taking a bite... you seriously don’t consider cannibalism to be even the _slightest_ bit deviant?’

‘Heh, if it had been anyone else but Raph, that kind of comment would have been purely lecherous...’ Lysithea giggled. ‘Since it _was_ him though, I expect he was getting his jollies considering which would be the best marinade to enhance the flavour...’ 

‘Aww, shucks guys..!’ Raphael was grinning from ear to ear. ‘It's been _forever_ since I had a decent bellyful of meat... and sorry, Prof, but with your leg _does_ look mightily tasty to a starving man...’

‘Actually, my da always preached that if you were in a position to resort to cannibalism, the _best_ meat was the arsemeat.’ Byleth smiled back at Raphael. ‘Don’t even ask how he might have come by _that_ nugget of wisdom, though!’

‘I am _definitely_ up for a bit of arsemeat...’ Hilda murmured, running her hands down Byleth’s side to grab herself a generous handful.’

‘You’re up for just about anything, Hilds...’ Claude smirked at her.

‘If we were to consider it practically, Byleth _would_ be the first one of us we should feed on if it came to it.’ Leonie mused thoughtfully. ‘Sure, Raphael is bigger, but there ain’t that many soft spots on him.’

‘Except between my ears!’ Raphael chortled.

‘My da _also_ said that the brain is full of protein and should be saved for when starvation is really setting in...’ Byleth lectured seriously.

‘Bloody hell, your kidding, right?’ Claude’s eyes were huge. ‘If it were me… I’d go for the breast first... I mean, just look at them - you could feed the whole lot of us for a couple of days on those beauties alone.’ He’d sidled up to Hilda and knocked her hand’s out of the way of the Professor’s chest, burying his face into her soft flesh with a satisfied sigh.

‘Are you two _seriously_ going to get smoochy?’ Lysithea groaned. 

Claude looked up from his pillow long enough to smirk at her. ‘Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Lys.’ He advised smugly.

‘Pfft.’ Lysithea stuck her tongue out at him. ‘What _exactly_ do you think we ladies get up to on our girls nights, Claude?’ She challenged.

‘Don’t be giving away our special secrets now, Lysithea...’ Marianne murmured with a gentle smile.

‘Wait.. what?’ That got Claude’s attention, he sat up to look around at the other ladies who were all wearing identical amused grins. ‘ _You_ said that you spent that time exchanging information and discussing tactics...’ He accused Byleth, who chuckled and pulled his head back down to her breast, stroking his hair consolingly.

Lysithea snorted merrily. ‘I suppose you _could_ call it that, if you were kind of open with the interpretation.’ 

‘Our pursuits are _predominantly_ educational, of course.’ Marianne agreed. ‘We even get to grade each other sometimes...’

‘And the incentives for improving performance are _always_ interesting...’ Hilda chortled.

‘You actually excluded _us_ from your lessons?’ Lorenz asked miserably. ‘That hardly sounds fair, Professor, I thought you were against showing favouritism!’

‘I’m not the teacher...’ Byleth winked at him. ‘It’s always been very much a collective venture.’

‘And a bonding experience.’ Leonie agreed. ‘Although the Professor always thinks up the best rewards.’ She admitted.

‘I’m siding with Lorenz on this one.’ Claude sulked. ‘I think you all owe us lads some recompense for your sneaky and traitorous mocking of the Golden Deer code!’

‘What code is that, exactly?’ Leonie asked suspiciously.

‘Err.. blah blah blah, we _share_ everything... blah blah... _especially_ each other and... um... we don’t leave anyone behind...’ Claude extemporised, guiding his mouth to Byleth’s nipple and wrapping his lips around it grumpily.

‘You _totally_ just made that up.’ Lysithea accused, then she giggled. ‘Aww, isn’t that cute! ... Claude looks just like the lil’ suckling baby that he is!’

‘You are all completely mean.’ Claude muttered his voice muffled by breast.

‘I _wish_ I could see what was going on properly.’ Ignatz sighed, peering short-sightedly across the pool. ‘This steam doesn’t allow for me to wear my glasses.’ He explained.

‘Rather voyeuristic...’ Lorenz commented, but not unkindly. ‘I didn’t actually expect that from _you,_ Iggy.’

‘Oh!’ Ignatz blushed a deep shade of purple. ‘I didn’t mean it like that! It's just that... well... as an artist, getting the opportunity to examine the human body is incredibly useful, so this whole situation could be of huge benefit to me.’ He shook his head sadly. ‘In truth, I have never gotten to study the naked form in anything except other people’s art, and I fear _that_ lacks the depth and perspective to make my own work truly great.’

‘Well dummy, why have you never said anything before?’ Lysithea demanded. ‘You can study _my_ form any time you want to! It would actually be kind of cool if you wanted to draw me, you know!’

Really?’ Ignatz asked shyly. 

‘Hell, yeah... I reckon all of us would help you out, Iggy!’ Raphael said enthusiastically. ‘We all know you’re a bloody genius. Who wouldn’t wanna be a model for someone of your skill?’

‘I know _I_ would.’ Byleth nodded. Everyone else added their agreement. Even Lorenz.

‘Wow... I’m touched. Really.’ Ignatz wiped at his eyes.

‘Hang on...’ Lorenz suddenly spoke up. ‘If you’ve never had the chance to study a human form before, does that mean that you’re... err, well... that you’ve never...’

‘No.’ Ignatz shook his head. ‘It’s never really come up...’

‘You should see a healer about that, I hear there are treatments...’ Lorenz began before Marianne kicked him into silence.

Ignatz chuckled self-depreciatingly. ‘I didn’t actually _mean_ physically…!’ He smiled.

‘If you came a bit closer, would you see better?’ Claude asked kindly. ‘I mean you are welcome to sit over here and examine closely if you want to... not that there’s anything much of interest to see...’

‘Says you!’ Hilda muttered.

‘Not really, although thanks for the offer.’ Ignatz replied. ‘My eyesight is very poor without my glasses, and honestly trying to focus on the indistinct is actually more annoying than just ignoring it altogether.’

‘How about touch?’ Marianne queried softly. ‘I have seen you intently feeling something before you have painted it. Like those flowers that we found growing on the march down here.’

‘Touch is great.’ Ignatz nodded. ‘Getting a feel for shape and texture can really add understanding to what you are trying to portray!’

Marianne moved over to kneel in front of him. ‘Touch _me_ then... Go on!’ She added gently when he hesitated.

‘Um... okay.’ Ignatz gulped and reached out to her head. ‘Oh!’ he breathed. ‘Your hair is down. I’m not sure I have ever seen it any way other than braided. It’s very long, isn’t it!’

‘Hmm. This is rather interesting.’ Lorenz mused thoughtfully. ‘Just in the small group of us here, we represent a vast amount of different variants in musculature and body type. Ignatz, you should compare Marianne’s feel to Raphael. Their form could not physically _be_ any more different!’

‘Oh yes, the comparisons across all of you would be incredibly informative.’ Ignatz nodded enthusiastically. He closed his eyes as his hands roamed over Marianne’s shoulders and collarbones. His touch was light but thorough, his fingers seeking out and testing the bone and muscles as it formed under the skin.

‘Is it me or is that just incrediably hot!’ Hilda murmured.

‘No, it’s not just you.’ Byleth agreed. ‘It’s kinda beautiful to watch.’

‘Now who are the voyeur’s...’ Claude teased.

‘Shh.’ Hilda clamped a hand over his mouth.

Marrianne had shuffled forward so that Ignatz could reach around to her back. When he finally moved to her sides and around to her front, he sucked in a sudden breath.

‘Soft!’ He observed. 

‘You should compare her feel to Raphael now...’ Leonie had become thoroughly invested in the venture. ‘I really wouldn’t mind trying the same thing myself. Lorenz is right... the differences are intriguing...’ Leonie looked over at Byleth. ‘I’m sure a better understanding of actual physiology would aid in fighting, don’t you think.’

‘Well, it certainly couldn’t hurt.’ Byleth agreed.

Marianne leaned into Ignatz’s ear to whisper something softly to him before she moved away and beckoned Raphael forward.

‘Now then Iggy… try not to be too overwhelmed by my awesomeness..!’ Raphael grinned as Ignatz’s hands began to roam his neck and chest.

‘The contrast really is quite extraordinary!’ Ignatz exclaimed excitedly. He stood up to get a better angle on the hulking man. ‘Wow, though Raph… I mean, I _knew_ you were ripped... but it’s almost like you are made of stone!’

‘I know, right!’ Raphael beamed. Ignatz moved himself around the big man to examine his back. When his hands drifted to Raphel’s sides, there was a loud boom of laughter... ‘Awww man.. No! I’m properly ticklish!’ he bellowed.

‘Oh my! How did we _not_ know you were ticklish already? Fun!’ Lysithea pounced immediately, launching herself at Raphael and forcing him to catch her as her fingers went into overdrive digging into his ribs and sides mercilessly.

‘Hey, I wanna play too!’ Hilda declared slipping herself out from under Byleth and splaying her way over to join in the action. Ignatz wisely stepped back and went to sit with Lorenz as Leonie jumped up to join in too, the three girls literally swarming Raphael, who had tears rolling down his cheeks and was having a hard time staying on his feet.

As soon as Hilda moved away, Claude took the opportunity to reposition himself, drawing Byleth into his arms tenderly and resting his head against hers.’

‘It’s so good to see our kids playing again.’ He murmured into her ear while he caressed her cheek affectionately. ‘That last battle, By... I really wasn’t sure we were going to survive it, and even when we did, I wondered if any of us would ever be able to smile again.’

‘We have each other. All of us. It makes a real difference, you know.’ Byleth smiled reassuringly at him and then reached up to kiss his lips softly.

‘Careful Teach, I only have so much restraint when it comes to you...’ Claude said breathlessly, deepening their kiss and pulling her tighter to him.

‘Interesting thought...’ She murmured. ‘However, you’ll need to save it for later since it’s time for food now.’ She grinned at his painful groan when she extracted herself from his hold and pulled herself up out of the pool.

‘Unkind...’ He moaned resting his head on his hands to shamelessly watch her glorious nudity as she moved towards the fire and crouched in front of it to stir the pot and allow the flames to dry her skin.

‘Hey Bossman! Are you gonna come and help us give Raphael the tickling that he so richly deserves?’ Hilda called out to him.

Claude smiled and turned to face the carnage going on in the middle of the pool.

‘Well, duh... obviously!’ He grinned as he threw himself happily into the fray.


	3. The Truth of All Things

Dinner was a sparse affair, but after the delights of the hot-spring the majority of the Deer were far too relaxed to take any issue with a menu of beans and rice... again. They lounged companionably around by the fire in varying states of undress, reclined and using each other as furniture. The store of wine was still holding up strong, their sense of sobriety less so.

‘We should play something.’ Hilda decided once everyone was finished eating. ‘Maybe the ‘’truth’s’’ game? We haven’t played that since our school days! Damned war... spoiling all our fun!’

‘Is there actually any point to playing one of those stupid games?’ Lorenz asked incredulously. ‘Every time you dragged _me_ into joining in, it always turned out to be an excuse to get drunk and semi-naked... and, let’s be honest... we are all currently both of those already!’

‘I missed out on all that the first time around.’ Byleth noted. ‘Being as I was trying my hardest to be a half-decent teacher at the time...’

‘You’re making up for it now though...’ Leonie grinned at her.

‘You all had a good head-start on me...’

‘If it makes you feel any better I think we all _wished_ you were joining in with our shenanigans.’ Hilda winked at her mischievously.

‘It wasn’t like _I_ was invited to join in either.’ Lysithea grumbled, scowling.

‘That’s because _you_ were always hidden away in the library studying and generally acting like you thoroughly disapproved of the rest of us. .. plus... you know – you were just a kid back then!’ Claude teased.

‘I was far more mature than the rest of _you lot_ put together!’ Lysithea stated sourly.

‘It should be noted that you are _also_ making up for the lost time rather enthusiastically...’ Leonie smirked, cuddling Lysithea tight to her chest.

‘I completely misunderstood that whole thing you had going on...’ Ignatz said quietly. ‘You always invited me to play, but _I_ thought it was all about you getting together and telling exciting stories about your lives and experiences... and I never had any to share... I honestly never realised what you were _really_ up to...’ 

‘Aww, Iggy… You are quite possibly the purest person I know...’ Hilda cooed at him affectionately. ‘I think I would actually have felt bad about wantonly destroying your innocence with our games... ‘ She paused for a second. ‘Probably...’ She amended.

‘Right, Hild’s... We believe you!’ Leonie snorted in amusement.

Lorenz had been silent for a while, a contemplative look on his face. ‘Byleth…’ He said suddenly. ‘Who _did_ you satisfy your needs with back when you were teaching? I don’t actually recall you showing a preference towards anyone in particular…’

Byleth raised a brow at the question. ‘Do you agree to a round of the ‘’truth’’ game then Lorenz?’ she chuckled. ‘If I answer your query then that means that I get to ask you a question back, right?’

‘Hmm.’ His usual austere attitude dropped from his face, and he looked positively mischievous. ‘I can’t help but think that _your_ revelations might be _far_ more interesting than anything I have to tell!’ He paused a moment and looked around at the rest of the group. ‘Does anyone know already? Has our erstwhile Professor ever shared the details of her Academy conquests with anyone?’ 

‘Actually... no!’ Claude admitted in amazement. ‘It’s never come up before to _my_ knowledge... how has it never come up before?’ He asked Hilda who shrugged, looking just as puzzled as he did.

‘I think you’ll find that the Professor is _very_ adept at changing the subject and obfuscating when she wishes to...’ Marianne noted sagely, smiling at Byleth. ‘I must admit that I too am interested in the answer to that question Lorenz. Alas, I spent all of _my_ time at the Monastery looking at my feet and praying for redemption, so I missed out on most of the things going on around me!’

‘I guess I will take one for the good of the team then.’ Lorenz bowed his head towards the Professor. ‘My question stands... I accept your terms!’

Byleth’s grin grew wider. ‘Well now, let me think Lorenz... Who was I intimate with during my time teaching? Hmm... _No-one_!’ She laughed at the consternation that flowered on his face. ‘My inability to emote and my general lack of feelings when I first arrived at the Academy meant that I had never had _any_ kind of romantic experience.’ She explained levelly. ‘Certainly, to begin with, just adapting to my most basic changes in circumstance mitigated any desire to explore personal relationships.’ She fell silent for a second ‘That situation _did_ change over the year... but I never got the chance to actually act on any of my new emotions.’

Lorenz groaned. ‘Unfair!’ He exclaimed. ‘You tricked me!’

‘Pfft. You tricked yourself!’ Byleth grinned.

‘Did you _fancy_ anyone, though?’ Leonie asked intently. ‘I mean, even if you never acted on it, you said that your emotions _did_ develop ... so you must have crushed on _someone_!’

‘Is that an official question Leonie?’ Byleth smirked.

‘Um...’ Leonie considered for a moment. ‘Yeah.’ She sighed finally.

‘Yes, I had one _major_ crush once I had started to notice people properly .’ Byleth nodded.

‘Who?’ 

‘Ah...Ah, Leonie...’ Byleth shook a finger at the girl. ‘ _Tha_ t is a whole different question! I am under no obligation to answer...’ Byleth was seriously enjoying herself now. ‘Anyone wanna take that question on in return for one of their own?’

‘I will!’ Lysithea put her hand up. ‘Name the person you crushed on and why you never acted on it.’ She specified carefully. 

‘Easy.’ Byleth grinned. ‘That would be Jeritza, and, well.. he spent most of his time glowering at me and telling me to get lost and then later trying his damnedest to kill me... so nothing was _ever_ likely to happen there.’

‘The Death Knight?’ Ignatz was stunned.

‘It’s not like I _knew_ he was the Death Knight until after Flayn went missing.’ Byleth pointed out. ‘And besides, I happened to walk in on him one time in the staff bathroom... You have literally _NO_ idea how obscenely _hot_ he was underneath that mask and that stupid skull helmet he favoured... He had a face and a body… To...Die...For..!’ She sighed lustily.

‘Yeah, well maybe he was aesthetic… but he was the _Death Knight_!’ Ignatz was still shaking his head in disbelief.

‘Mhmm, he was a scarily sexy and extremely edgy bad boy...’ Byleth agreed dreamily. ‘If I am _totally_ honest, he continued to fuel my naive fantasies for a rather long while even _after_ we learned of his murderous alternative identity.’

‘That is wrong on _so_ many levels...’ Leonie moaned.

‘Now then... I believe it is MY turn to ask the questions!’ Byleth looked thoughtful for a few seconds. ‘You know what… I think I’m just going to send the same question back at you three... Lorenz, Lysithea, Leonie... who was your _main_ crush when you were at the Academy and did you ever get to act on it?’

‘Cyril...’ Lysithea answered immediately. ‘Of course, _I_ never came close to matching up to his hard-on for Lady Rhea, so nothing _ever_ happened between us.’ 

‘I don't’ think anybody is surprised in the slightest about _that_ revelation.’ Marianne murmured.

‘Leonie... You’re up!’ Byleth demanded.

Lysithea started to giggle as Leonie flushed fiercely and looked away, mumbling a name under her breath that no-one could quite hear.

‘Who was that, Leonie?’ Raphael had leaned in close, but from the shit-eating grin on his face, he likely already knew the answer. ‘You’re gonna have to speak up love!’ He laughed.

Leonie’s painful flush turned into belligerence. ‘Sir Jeralt.’ She repeated through gritted teeth.

‘No way!’ Byleth’s mouth had dropped open. ‘I mean, I know you followed him around like a lost puppy, but you _fancied_ him? Oh... wow!’ She started to laugh, loudly.

‘Your father was a deeply attractive man.’ Leonie grumbled.

‘You could have become my step-mom! Oh, my days… can you imagine!’ Byleth had collapsed clutching at her sides, tears rolling from her eyes.

‘She’s taking it quite well, I think.’ Claude observed with a grin. ‘It could have gone the other way...’

‘Yeah… just laugh it up.’ Leonie pouted.

It took quite a few minutes for Byleth to manage to compose herself again. ‘Well, Lorenz... You certainly have your work cut out for you if you want to top Leonie’s revelation in my eyes!’ She sniggered, indicating impatiently for him to spill his answer.

‘Hmm, well I was much too engaged in the task of trying to identify the perfect wife…’ Lorenz murmured. ‘You _know_ that Professor… considering the number of times you were required to intervene and bring my attention to my crass behaviour with the ladies.’ He looked away, obviously embarrassed. ‘I can’t say that I had the time to entertain any actual crushes, it was all business...’

‘That is utter bollock’s Lorenz!’ Claude smirked knowingly at him. ‘I overheard many a night whose name it was that you were moaning when you were banging one out... so ‘fess up or suffer the consequences!’

‘Claude! Really... how rude! I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!’ Lorenz protested.

‘You are attempting to break the sacred rules of the game...’ Ignatz agreed passionately. ‘Even _I_ knew who you were fantasising over... and it isn’t like it was just _you_ who was enamoured – probably at least half of the other students were too...’

‘Oh… Fine.’ Lorenz blushed scarlet and stared down at his hands. ‘It was you, Professor... I always found your reprimands about my behaviour to be far more stimulating than they were correctional...’ He admitted.

‘Lorenz does love a bit of discipline...’ Lysithea agreed with a smirk.

‘Me?’ Byleth clapped her hands together happily. ‘I mean... Really? Oh! How sweet!’

‘You _actually_ sound surprised!’ Hilda looked askance at her. ‘Did you honestly not realise how many hormonal teenagers were wholly and perversely lusting after your tight arse and hot rack? I mean – we had entire evening’s dedicated to relating tales of cute and sexy things you’d done or said... and I’ll ‘fess for free that _I_ was totally into it!’

‘You were? Byleth’s looked stunned. ‘Wow… I had no idea!’

‘Now, that is _simply_ adorable.’ Claude murmured. ‘I can’t believe you weren’t clued in to all of our pretty obvious appreciation.’

‘You too, Claude?’ Byleth’s face was becoming red.

‘Hmm… Is that an _official_ question, Teach?’ Claude looked amused. ‘I’d be happy to answer it, especially since I have a question I wouldn’t mind posing to you myself...’

‘I would be totally foolish to allow _your_ devious mind an opportunity to question me!’ Byleth groaned. 

‘Aww, no fair Teach... Go on... ask me if I had the hots for you as a student!’ Claude wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her to him.

‘Nope. I can resist your charms...’ Byleth claimed.

He nuzzled into her neck.

‘No... I don’t want to know... knock it off!’

‘Byyyyyyleth... please...’ Claude murmured in her ear seductively.

‘Oh, go on then...’ Byleth heaved a huge, resigned sigh. ‘Perhaps I should ask you a _better_ question, though...’ She mused. ‘I’m sure that _your_ question is going to be a killer after all…’

‘No can do, Teach!’ Claude grinned. ‘Your query has already been registered as per the rules of the game!’ He paused dramatically, as if considering his answer carefully.

‘Just get on with it will you.’ Byleth huffed.

Claude grinned. ‘Hmm... well now. Yes, Teach… I was completely and very uncomfortably aware of your more physical attributes and yes... they certainly made something of an impact on my teenaged hormones...’ 

‘You don’t say..!’ Hilda muttered, smirking.

‘However...’ Claude cupped Byleth face and stooped to kiss her lips tenderly. ‘... I do believe that I fell in love with you rather than simply desiring you.’

‘Oh! Cute!’ Lysithea bounced. ‘I mean, gross that it’s _Claude_... obviously... but cute nonetheless!’

‘Definitely true!’ Hilda had a tender smile on her face and wrapped her arms around both of them lovingly.

‘Enough with the smoochies...’ Leonie groaned, although she too was smiling. ‘You have a question to ask I believe, Claude. _This_ should be interesting!’

‘Right!’ Claude sat back a bit, and his playful grin returned in spades. ‘You said that you had no practical experience at all Teach, either before or during the Acadamy days ... So I think I speak for us all when I say we want to know when exactly that changed... and who with.’

Byleth frowned slightly. ‘The ‘when’ is easy. It wasn’t that long after we all met up again… just after the Monastery was attacked. The who though… well, that isn’t my business alone – it hardly fair to name names when the other person involved may not want it known...’

‘It’s alright.’ Marianne spoke up. ‘It was me!’

There was a stunned silence.

‘Okay… I wasn’t expecting that!’ Lorenz murmured. Claude looked a little shell-shocked too.

‘I don’t think any of you realised how hard it was for Byleth... coming back after five years and finding us all the same and yet... different.’ Marianne said quietly. 

Byleth nodded her agreement shyly. ‘I loved you all when you were my students, of course... but I was focused on your wellbeing and my responsibility to you and not letting you down that it was never more than that.’ She smiled affectionately at Claude. ‘Meeting _you_ in the Goddess Tower, framed by the stars, so much older and wiser... so unbearably _handsome_... it was _very_ confusing! Then all the rest of you turning up... essentially older than I now was both in age and in the experiences of war that you had endured while I was sleeping.’ Byleth shook her head.

‘It was a struggle.’ Marianne continued. ‘Byleth was literally making herself ill, trying to cope and come to terms with herself. The war, the changes... and she had no outlet at all...’

‘Marianne offered to help me with my frustrations.’ Byleth beamed at the girl who blushed prettily and looked down at her hands.

‘In a therapeutic sense - as her healer of course.’ Marianne added, blushing.

Byleth nodded in agreement. ‘It was quite the eye-opener!’ She giggled.

‘Is that when Marianne asked the rest of us ladies along to?’ Hilda asked.

Byleth nodded.

‘It was just to chat at first...’ Hilda chuckled happily. ‘That didn’t last long though...’

‘The origins of ladies night!’ Leonie grinned.

‘Long may it last.’ Lysithea raised her glass.

‘Why did we never think to instigate a lads night?’ Ignatz asked woefully. 'It sounds like it could have been fun!'

‘I guess we never had a Marianne to get the ball rolling... so to speak.’ Claude grumbled.

Marianne giggled... ‘Well if you wanted to start one – I will happily give you some pointers!’ She offered.

‘I reckon we all be willing to help out one way or another!’ Lysithea added.

Claude chuckled heartily ‘That’s certainly an idea worth pondering, I think.’ He winked.

‘Hey! I have a question for you Iggy!’ Raphael spoke up suddenly.

Ignatz looked mildly scared. ‘Oh dear... Well if you want to I guess...’ 

‘Don't worry none, it’s not bad...’ Raphael beamed. ‘So...You wanna play then?’

‘Um… okay…’

Raphael chortled happily. ‘Right then… I just gotta know Iggy, which was more impressive to the _artist_ in you... touching up _my_ amazing muscles or Marianne soft little boobies?’

Ignatz looked like he might choke on his own tongue... ‘The... artist in me...’ He went bright red. ‘That is literally impossible to answer Raph... I’m not trying to avoid the question at all... but the both of you provided extreme merit in learning about form. The difference between you... it’s just too vast to name one more educational than the other...’

‘I don’t reckon you’ll hurt Marianne’s feeling if you admit that it was my muscles that were the more instructive...’ Raphael laughed. ‘I mean, she _must_ know that you _liked_ her more overall...’ He winked at their healer.

‘Quit teasing him Raph... He gave you an honest answer...’ She chided the big man, good-naturedly.

‘Quickly Ignatz... get in your question for Raph, while he’s distracted...’ Byleth advised sagely.

‘Yes... okay.’ Ignatz paused, his face screwed up, thinking hard. ‘Well, I think I’d like to know if _you_ have had any experiences, Raphael. I don’t think I have ever noted you showing that much of an interest in physical relations...’

‘Huh,' Raphael's brow creased thoughtfully 'I guess that’s likely because you are all akin to my baby brothers and sisters.’ He noted. ‘Not precisely, not really... but close enough.‘

‘So, there’s been no-one then?’ Lysithea inquired.

‘Now I didn’t say that did I?’ Raphael grinned impishly. ‘It just so happens that Catherine and Shamir are _very_ much into a good old bit of sculpted muscle. They like to use and abuse this body something fierce!’

‘They like your muscles?’ Marianne queried. ‘Hmm, are you _sure_ it has nothing at all to do with the fact you are hung like a horse?’

 _‘Marianne!’_ Lorenz sounded appalled. ‘I think my assessment of _you_ has certainly been thoroughly challenged over the course of today!’ He admitted weakly.

Marianne chuckled. ‘You should remember that I _do_ carry the crest of the beast!’ She teased him lightly.

‘It’s always the quiet ones...’ Hilda noted. ‘So, Marianne...can we assume you are gonna be helping Iggy out with a rigorous physical examination soon? You do have form in attending to the needs of the more virginal of us after all!’ 

‘Is that an actual question Hilda..?’ Marianne teased.

‘You bet your arse it is!’ Hilda laughed as Ignatz blushed fiercely.

‘It will depend entirely on whether Iggy wants to or not obviously.’ Marianne raised a brow. ‘I might have the crest of a beast, but I’m not a _total_ animal you know...’

‘Woohoo! Iggy is _sooooo_ gonna get some...’ Hilda cheered.

‘You are incorrigible!’ Claude pushed her shoulder. ‘Anyway, I think it’s about time we tried to get some sleep. We do have to get back to camp as early as possible tomorrow...and it is way past midnight now.’

‘When did you suddenly get all responsible?’ Hilda griped. ‘Beside’s Marianne hasn’t asked _me_ a question yet!’ 

‘Maybe I’ll just save it…’ Marianne smiled. ‘I’m sure something will come up...’ 

‘Oh, I’m hoping something will come up too!’ Hilda smirked. ‘How about it, boss-man?’ She leered at Claude.

‘Start that, and none of us will get any sleep...’ Lysithea moaned. ‘You are incapable of keeping it quiet Hild’s...’

‘Says the firestarter!’

‘And the conversation has come back around full circle... so it is definitely time to get some sleep!’ Byleth smiled.

‘Pile up the blankets..!’ Leonie rallied the troops as they dragged out all of the soft covers they could find. Once they made the earthen floor as comfortable as was possible the Deer piled in together with several lewd remarks, giggles and one or two complaints.. mainly about elbows.

‘We should do this again sometime.’ Marianne said sleepily, nuzzling into Ignatz’s back. 

‘I guess once we have dealt with Hubert’s slitherer’s, we will be heading our separate ways again.’ Lysithea agreed sadly. 'We should promise to meet up at least once a year and... just do this.’

‘I think that’s a lovely idea.’ Byleth agreed. 

‘I really wish I could have seen better so that I could have composed a portrait of us all in the pool.’ Ignatz sighed. ‘I’m sure it would have been a simply stunning picture!’

‘Hey… I reckon we could sort something out!’ Claude promised with a chuckle. ‘That is very much the kind of painting that I need to see hung on the most public wall in the Monastery that we can find...’

‘Seteth would have a heart attack… literally.’ Byleth laughed.

‘It would be such an apt representation of the Golden Deer though…’ Claude insisted.

‘No, Claude.’ Lorenz sighed. ‘Just...no.’


End file.
